Dyskusja użytkownika:MtaÄ
--Gudyś 06:13, 13 kwi 2009 (UTC) :Nice :) I didn't understand anything :) Ok. Have you ever thought about updating the Wikia logo or a welcome message like the German one (but that's too much in my opinion)? But don't get upset because of me, I'm always doing too much/too colorful ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:07, 13 kwi 2009 (UTC) re:Polish starter I don't understand everything (it's a template of pages imported automatically on new wiki?), but I think I can help :) 04:21, 3 cze 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi, I think it's all. But, can I write welcome template for Polish founders? If yes, how to do it? Misiek (talk) 16:12, 2 sie 2009 (UTC) :Hm, no, I think about text, which founder gets on his talk, when he created his wiki. Misiek (talk) 16:29, 2 sie 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, in Polish it will be: Witaj, $2! Wikia, którą utworzyłeś, jest aktualnie dostępna jako <$1>. Mamy nadzieję, że dzięki Tobie wkrótce powstanie kolejny dobry projekt. Umieściliśmy na Twojej stronie dyskusji trochę informacji i porad, aby pomóc Ci wystartować. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, odpisz na tego emaila lub zajrzyj na nasze strony pomocy na . Życzymy powodzenia przy tworzeniu nowej Wikii. $3 Wikia Community Team ::That's it. I want to translate also info on founder's talk page. I've created my wiki in February (http://pl.original-war.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Misiek95), but I don't know is it the same now.Misiek (talk) 17:01, 2 sie 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I can translate, I've got a lot of free time now :) Can you give me a new message to translate first? And, is the content of Polish Starter imported to new wikis now? Misiek (talk) ::::So, I can do it. And please write to me, when starter will be enabled, some people who're waiting on it are already impatient ;> 09:17, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) :::::I think it's done. What now? :p 13:00, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) ::::::Blogs are in Polish. 06:23, 4 sie 2009 (UTC) :::::::Done. I've got not much time recently, so I worked on this so long. 11:50, 14 sie 2009 (UTC) ::::::::No problem! In every case it's fine that you take time for it! I'll add it soon. Thanks! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 23:34, 14 sie 2009 (UTC) Edittools I translated MediaWiki:Edittools, added few things visible by default (polish special letters and quotes) and changed style "margin-top" from 3em to 2em, because imo the box is too low. -- 17:45, 13 sie 2009 (UTC) :That's great, I'll add it sitewide. Thanks a lot! If you like translating, I'll put up some lists from time to time - you can just go through them if you like (see also Misiek95s talk page). Would you kindly translate "View this template" in Polish? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:56, 13 sie 2009 (UTC) ::I know about your work with Misiek95, but I don't have much time for wikis right now, but I'll help when i can. "View this template" should be "Zobacz szablon" but can be different depending on where it is ;P -- 18:04, 13 sie 2009 (UTC) :::Well, on bottom of the template (like in the English ones, like where you found the link to my talk page :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 18:06, 13 sie 2009 (UTC) ::::There should be "Pokaż szablon" -- 18:23, 13 sie 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you very much :) I've added it. You can delete it from here, it will be available sitewide. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 18:26, 13 sie 2009 (UTC) re: Hi. I think I can do it alone on tomorrow (in next week I won't have time, 17.09 is Nonsensopedia's birthday). I haven't done this, because I'm veeery lazy, hm :p 17:13, wrz 10, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. And for further translations, what do you suggest? Btw... I'm really lazy... too. hehe Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:24, wrz 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. And... hm, what hasn't translated yet? ;> 15:48, wrz 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Great! The next few translations are rather questions. Is there any difference between the English Namespaces and the Polish, in writing? Ok, I mean: How would you translate "Forum", "Forum talk", "Video", "Video talk", "User blog", "User blog comment" and "Blog"? :::We want to customize them, if possible/available. Can you tell me, if there are translations? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 18:49, wrz 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Forum – Forum, Forum talk – Dyskusja forum, Video – Wideo (but with redirect from Video), Video talk – Dyskusja wideo, User blog – Blog użytkownika, User blog comment – Komentarze do blogu użytkownika, Blog – Blog. 07:09, wrz 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks a lot. In a while, when we have a couple of translations, we're going to change them. I'll post next translations (a lot) in usersubpages, and ping some admins from here, you first. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 09:21, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Translating Monaco Hi. Damiinho with my small help translated some Monaco messages on Nonsensopedia (here and here, edits yesterday and today). Can you change them on other wikis? Thanks! 13:56, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's great! I'll add them once my vacation is over. (1 week left, but may I'll add them anyway) Cheers, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 16:34, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Ajax-Poll - Translated :P Hi, I've noticed that, Ajax-Poll still isn't translated to polish ;) I've made it quite a while ago on polish Lostpedia. Could you "make" it Wikia-wide ;) * http://pl.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Ajaxpoll-closed * http://pl.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Ajaxpoll-error * http://pl.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Ajaxpoll-percentVotes * http://pl.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Ajaxpoll-submit * http://pl.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Ajaxpoll-submitting * http://pl.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Ajaxpoll-summary * http://pl.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Ajaxpoll-thankyou :TIA. -- 19:16, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) Is this looking correctly? Yes No ::Should be done, if the poll looks correct. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 19:31, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's good. Thanks -- 19:32, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) Me, again ;). A few more translations: *MediaWiki:wikia-days-ago $1 *MediaWiki:wikia-hours-ago $1 *MediaWiki:wikia-minutes-ago $1 *MediaWiki:wikia-seconds-ago $1 *MediaWiki:widget-community-hoursago , *MediaWiki:widget-community-minutesago , *MediaWiki:widget-community-secondsago , *MediaWiki:widget-community-yesterday , wczoraj *MediaWiki:widget-contribs-empty Nie masz wkładu na tej wiki. *MediaWiki:widget-contribs-limit Limit : That's for "Latest activity" widget in sidebar (I think at least ;) ). -- 20:59, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I've added them all. You're interested in translations, it seems! Maybe you'd take a look at Translators Wiki and http://translatewiki.net - you can also translate Wikia messages there, if you like! Regards, Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 13:16, lut 8, 2010 (UTC)